Out of a Job
by AnimaeGoddess
Summary: The gang has finaly defeated the Earl. Allan suspects Kanda likes Lenalee Lee, but do they get togther?
1. Chapter 1

The battle was over. Allan and his friends were out of a job. To the others in the cafeteria Allan asked;

"So what happens now' were out of a job and have no experience doing anything else."

"What do you think, bean sprout? Get a job to go back to school!" Kanda replied in his rude way.

"That's all we can do!" everyone claimed.

"That's not what I meant! What I meant was what was everyone going to for a job/ carrier? It would be kinda cool if we could stay in touch and have a reunion every year." retorted Allan.

"For me it's off for more training to become a bookman," started Lavi.

"I'm going to be a cook or a housewife!" interrupted Lenalee.

"A police woman!"

"A firefighter!

"Lawyer!"

"Evil scientist!!"

Everyone just started shouting out professions and total chaos broke out. It got louder and louder until the building started shaking from all the noise. Allan went to the board and started writing. One by one they became aware of what he was doing. Curious they fell silent. After a few minutes and mistakes he turned around.

"Alright since we get way too loud when we speak, and we'll never find out what we the others will be doing, we'll try this. Come up and form a line and we'll take turns writing the information on the board. Then when everyone is done I'll copy it onto paper and hand it out to everyone tomorrow!"

Praise shot out like arrows to Allan, and they lined up. And Kanda, as usual, was the only one not participating.

"Oh come on at least tell us what you going to do so we'd have a chance at finding you!" chided Allan him.

"Tch, it's a waste of time, bean sprout, I don't want to see you again anyways." Kanda retorted icily.

"But what if we have to give you something, " Lenalee replied, "or there's something that needs to be done that only you can do?"

Well then you're just going to have to find someone else to do it!"Kanda said, almost as if he was upset to have to say that to her.

"You're mean Kanda!"Whimpered Lenalee in a hurt way. And dramatically she through her lip into a pout, to try and get Kanda to agree. And scary enough, it did!

"Tch, fine, anything to get you guys off my back!"

The line was dwindling and to those who remand's surprise, he waited patiently in line!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

For the first chapter I was short on time so I skipped this part. This is my first story so please keep that in mind when you review!

Disclaimer I do not own D-Gray Man.

The announcement came on just as Allen finished passing out the charts.

"Will everyone please assemble in the cafeteria at thirteen forty five for our disbanding ceremony and party!"Komoi sang out. The dreaded words had been spoken. And even the rumor about Kanda becoming tame, couldn't lift the black cloud that now hung over everybody.

At the party

It was the wildest party ever and everybody was making the most of the little time they had left together. Lenalee walked over to Kanda and sat down next to him.

"Wild party isn't it?" Lenalee asked, attempting conversation. Kanda grunted in acknowledgment.

"You should be out there enjoying yourself, and having fun with the rest of the guys." Lenalee commented.

"Tch, I am enjoying myself, as much as I can in this place anyway."

"No, you are not! Come dance with me and I'll make you have fun!"

This surprised Kanda so much he almost fell of his chair and left him completely speechless.

"Well come on Kanda, Join me!!" nagged Lenalee as she dragged Kanda up.

"Hey, Hey! I don't want to dance, leave me alone!" stated Kanda in a wining way. Yet that only made her start pushing him onto the dance floor.

"You are going to dance if it's the last thing I do!" Lenalee stated stubbornly. And that made Kanda do the strangest thing for the past two days, He blushed a bright, bright red. Lenalee spun around as a soft, slow song started to play and clasped his hands. She also drew nearer to him making him blush even more. Allen could not mistake Kanda's feelings. Kanda was in love! So Allen decided to get them together, but how?

The Next Day

Allen slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep during the party, and had come up with a rough draft of a plan to get Kanda and Lenalee together. The draft went something like this:

Get them to go on a picnic with a group.

Slowly, one by one everybody leaves leaving them alone.

Make a situation in which Kanda must confess his feelings.

Come back and force them to sit together (without them knowing, of course!)

Everybody makes an excuse to make Kanda walk her home by himself.

He knew it was vague and weak, but he didn't know how to make any of this happen. But he knew who could!

Science Division (still packing)

As Allen entered the room chaos still ruled supreme. Somebody with boxes staked way over there head walked by he dropped a vial onto Allen's head. Thirty seconds latter his head sprouted wings! Komoi stuck his head up from behind a giant stack of papers he was sinning and started giggling like a school girl with a crush.

"Allen you look like Tim with the wings!" Komoi commented breathlessly.

"What did you do to Allen, Komoi?" Reever asked as he walked up.

"Nothing! He was that way when I looked up!"

"Um, hey! I've got 2 challenges for you now, but if you're busy I'll find someone else to do it….?" Allen let that comment hanging the air while all conversation died down and all eyes turned on him. "First Task is to get these wings off of me, and the second is slightly more complicated." Then Allen went on to explain the situation and his suspicions. "Well will you do it?"

"Kanda likes my Lenalee!? Give us two days!!"Komoi replied.

"Make that a month as we still have a lot to do," Reever explained, "but we will only get the closest of friends for the picnic so they won't get suspicious when we all leave all right?"

"Okay, I'll make and pass out the invitations, I'll see in one month for that, now for the wings…."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own D-gray Man, although that would be nice.

* * *

1 month latter

Well here we are Allen, said Reever, It's all done, and you have Komui and me from the science department so you should be fine if you run into trouble.

Yes, I'm just glad I found them all on my deliveries; it was probably a good idea to start a delivery service in a big city! Allen had created a delivery service in a large town near the old base. He did that because everyone spread out from there, not going to far of course as they wanted to get together easily if the disbandment was lifted.

So how did you get Kanda to agree to this?

You know how he hates Lavi?

Yes!?

Well I promised an unwanted visitor would come around if he did come, and he knows unwanted visitors stay much too long.

Nice!

I also had to hint that Lenalee would be there.

Ugh! I'd hate to see him if he missed this picnic!

Yep! I have a delivery to make so I need to go now. Said Allan grabbing a coat and parcel.

Do you have a place set out, Reever?

Yep, the perfect place all set out you'll love it!

Alright see you tomorrow at ten!

* * *

Ten AM the Next Day

Alright, everybody's here let's go! Shouted Allen over the din, Reever lead the way! Who knew so few people can make so much noise! There are only 8 people there and it was worse than the zoo. The reason was probably that everyone knew, with the exception of Kanda and Lenalee that the cold unforgiving warrior was falling in love with the sweet innocent Lenalee.

Reever led the group into the dense, lush forest filled with the most colorful and sweet smelling flowers. Everyone in the group made shore that the "happy couple" was together most of the time.

As the picnicking spot came into view everyone gasped in delight and awe. There was a waterfall crashing onto rocks at the edge of a small pond with fish of all colors swimming around in the crystal clear water. Along the edge of the pond are rocks all lined up to form a border. All the way to the rock border was a thick green carpet of soft grass with leaves and twigs from the old crab apple tree that was in full bloom located on the edge of a small clearing. The light that was streaming through the branches 

and that caused a rainbow effect with the mist from the waterfall. Behind the waterfall was a small cave just big enough for two or three people to fit comfily. All around the clearing were bushes, some with berries some without but all beautiful. There were birds chirping to each other to find their mate.

One by one as they recovered from the surprise Allen asked the question that was popping into all their heads.

How did you find this, this place, Reever!?

I found this place when going out for research for Komoi.

Wow.

Yea, but let's get this party started! Shouted Lavi.

So they all set up the picnic blankets and the food. And someone had brought volleyball net and they set that up.

Things were going smooth. And one by one they began to disappear until at last only Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee were left.

Alan was about to make an excuse to leave when Kanda shushed them. Then there was complete silence.

Kanda what's the matter? Asked Lenalee inquisitively.

Tch be quiet and listen, silly girl!

...

And what do you hear?

Nothing!

Exactly, there should be some noise like the birds.

Suddenly an arrow came shooting out of nowhere all there dodged it but it curved and continued to pursue the trio.

* * *

Will this be the end for our heroes? To be continued.

In this chapter I feel like Reever and Allen are not themselves, And I don't know why! Please R&R so i can fix it!


End file.
